I find no prior art that exists in any form as related to this invention. Frustration of millions of golfers over the inability to consistently stroke a golf ball in a straight line fostered the idea that prompted my research and development of the Golf Putting Trainer. If resulted in knowing that it is humanly possible to relate physical body activities to the mind and commit the feeling to memory. Said memories can be recalled by concentration on the activity and reassociate the memory to the physical activity when needed.